


Marry me, Hwanwoong.

by Daeyeollie_Oppa



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeyeollie_Oppa/pseuds/Daeyeollie_Oppa
Summary: Youngjo wants to marry Hwanwoong.





	Marry me, Hwanwoong.

Hwanwoong looked at his right hand as he continued to drop small hickeys, and then he looked at his left hand, which was intertwined with his partner's. His heart continued to feel accelerated, and he could only continue to shed tears. Everything is so confusing that he can not even speak or say anything, he can only walk next to Youngjo, who holds his hand, and continue to cry while they allow it.  
  
But what is certain is that everything is due to Youngjo, his boyfriend.  
  
_Due to the strange attitude that the older one had taken since Monday, when he arrived at the faculty and had only given him a small kiss on his temple, to then say "See you later" before running away to go to his room. Or on Tuesday, when during lunch he was more attentive to what he saw on the cell phone before paying attention to what he was saying, about a group work that he was not satisfied with his classmates, completely ignoring him. Also on Wednesday, when they both planned to watch movies all afternoon, rested in their bed while eating something that Hwanwoong's mother had prepared for them, or that was the plan until Youngjo called him saying he could not get there because he had something important to do. Or on Thursday when they were both going to have an appointment, in which Youngjo had arrived after almost two hours, apologizing for his tardiness, and although he smiled and told him it did not matter, that had caused him much pain in your little heart Friday was, in his opinion, the saddest, Youngjo only greeted him from afar when he arrived at the faculty, running afterwards to get to his room, leaving him alone there at the entrance of the faculty, and at lunch when Youngjo had decided to sit at a distant table to which he was with his friends, and also in the afternoon, when he had called, trying to have a conversation with him, but it had served no purpose, due to his simple and harsh answers. When he had "I love you" and he had only answered "Mhn" before hanging him. That was before the eldest decided to ignore him completely._  
  
_His Saturday had not been better, he was just inside his room, mired in his loneliness and sadness, his head full of negative thoughts about his relationship with Youngjo. That was until Seoho had called him, around nine o'clock at night:_  
  
_"Youngjo hyung says he needs to talk to you." He had said before he even greeted him._  
  
_"Why didn't he call me?" He replied, feeling a knot form in his throat._  
  
_"It will pass for you in half an hour." Seoho replied, ignoring his question, before ending the call._  
  
He stopped his walk when he felt Youngjo release his hand, his gaze went to the older, who now took off his jacket to put on his shoulders, and returned to take his hand, pulling to return with his walk after leaving a small a kiss on his cheek, not caring about the salty taste of tears.  
  
_When he left the house, forgetting to carry his wallet, his phone or even his keys, he had found Youngjo lying on the side of his car, waiting for him. The older man smiled at him before opening the door for him to enter, and he just did it, feeling his chest contracted by curiosity and sadness, feeling as if he would burst into tears at any moment. Youngjo drove in silence, and he could only look out the car window with his hand on his chest and with his pallid eyes because of the accumulated tears he had. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand when Youngjo stopped his car and got out of it, going straight to open the door so he could get out, the older one had taken his hand to help him and he just left a squeeze on the hand of the older, missing that touch from him, which a long time ago he did not. He followed him, his face crouched and his gaze fixed on his steps, wherever Youngjo carried him. He could deduce, due to the sand they walked, that it was the beach. He felt a chill when Youngjo stopped his steps and stood before him, without saying a word and without letting go of his hand. Only there, looking at him. Until he spoke:_  
  
_"Marry me, Hwanwoong."_  
  
_And he burst into tears, bringing his hands to cover his face, releasing sobs like when a child is scolded, feeling like the arms of others hugging him, trying to give him some comfort._  
  
_"Let's get married, Hwanwoong."_  
  
_His sobs became louder, the noise being silenced with the older man's chest, where his face was stuck, with his hands grabbing his shirt, and suddenly he began to make small punches in Youngjo's chest, trying to make him understand everything what he felt during that week, but he only managed to make the biggest laugh because of his choppy words due to the hiccups. After having, almost nothing, calm, Youngjo separated him from his body, taking his hand to the pocket of his jacket where he took a small box of blue velvet, opening it to show it and taking what was inside to put it in the right place._  
  
The silver ring on his ring finger made him feel stronger crying, but he could only cry with small hiccups and seas of tears. Youngjo stopped, again, facing him and causing him to raise his face to start wiping the tears from his cheeks, giving him a warm look.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want to make you cry," he said as he continued to clean, or trying, his cheeks full of tears that were slowly calming down, "I thought that feigning disinterest in you would give you a big surprise."  
  
"And you gave it to me" he spoke for the first time all night, with his raspy voice after having cried so much, "I wasn't ready for this, I tried to prepare myself mentally for a break, not for a marriage proposal, to which I have not answered but I already have the engagement ring on my finger. "  
  
Youngjo smiled as he hugged him again, feeling the small, short arms of Hwanwoong surround him on the back, listening as he sighed in choking. He parted it a little, taking her chin, to kiss him slowly and lovingly.  
  
"Are not you going to marry me, then?"  
  
"Of course, just let me cry a little longer and we plan everything."  
  
Youngjo tightened his grip a little more, leaving a small kiss on Hwanwoong's head.


End file.
